edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy and the Monster of Mexico
'Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy and the Monster of Mexico '''is the Thirteenth film of ''The New Adventures of Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy & Friends, The Eds and the kids are in Mexico for the Day of the Dead. But there's a Chupacabra on the loose! Plot Jonny's pen-pal Joey, who lives in Veracruz, Mexico, invites Jonny and the rest of the kids and the Eds to visit him and his family there; after some discussion, they decide to go. However, after Joey sent the invitation to Jonny, an unrealistic-looking monster started to terrorize the population of Veracruz. Both Joey and his little brother Benny see the monster, and the locals start calling it El Chupacabra. Later, when The Eds and the kids arrive in Veracruz, they meet Joey who recognizes them all from Jonny's letters. Joey's Dad runs a huge and fancy hotel, and he shows them around and where they will be staying. Joey then shows them his family which include his Mom Lillian, his big sister Lila, his cousin Hogarth, and Hogarth's fiancée, Julie. Hogarth tells the Eds and the kids he met Julie when he visited America, at a theme park run by Mr. Thriller. The Eds, the kids and the family enjoy a meal, and Lila talks about her late boyfriend. Then, a man named Señor Dan Diamond arrives and asks to speak with Joey and Hogarth. Lila tells the Eds and the kids that Diamond has been trying to get her to sell the hotel to him ever since her boyfriend went away to college. Meanwhile, Joey and Hogarth tell Diamond once again that they do not want to sell the hotel. Diamond leaves, and the Eds, the kids and the family go inside because of a fierce storm. When inside, Joey is forced to tell the Eds and the kids about the monster. He says that the hotel does not have many other guests besides the Eds and the kids because El Chupacabra has been scaring them away. Hogarth and Julie tell the Eds and the kids to lock their doors when they go to sleep. During the night, the Eds are scared when they think they hear a noise. They then hear a loud growl and run screaming out of their cottage. They wake up the kids. After seeing footprints outside of the Eds' window, Jonny declares that there is a mystery they have to solve. The next day, the Eds, the kids, Joey, and Hogarth set out to search for the monster. Julie gives Hogarth a charm for good luck. Sarah interviews the townspeople, but none of them are able to find El Chupacabra. When they get back to the taxi van they rode in, they find someone has written on it, threatening them to either go away or not see tomorrow. The Eds and the kids realize this is serious and decide to search at night. The kids go one way, Joey and Hogarth go another way, and the Eds stay at the taxi van. At night, the Eds sleep in the taxi van, while someone takes away it's brake fluid. The kids search the woods, and find El Curandero, a medicine man. El Curandero tells them they need to look at history and that they are in grave danger. Meanwhile, Joey and Hogarth are searching when Joey sees El Chupacabra. Joey is chased and nearly falls off a cliff, but he manages to hold on. He calls for Hogarth, but there is no answer. The monster disappears, and Hogarth shows up, saying he was hit on the head by the monster. Hogarth helps his cousin up from the cliff. Ed starts driving the taxi van, but when the Eds realize they cannot stop, they get scared. They meet up with the kids, Joey, and Hogarth who where being chased by El Chupacabra. Eventually, the taxi van runs out of gas and stops right in front of a gas station. The taxi van gets fixed, and Joey gets some ice for Hogarth's head wound, but Hogarth does not have a bump on his head. Hogarth says he is fine. The taxi van's driver arrives at the gas station in another taxi and drives the Eds and the kids along and the kids find a sign to a history museum, and thinking that is what the medicine man said, go to it. When they get there they meet a suspiciously hyper Museum guide who leads them into an auditorium. There they see a performance about Mexican customs. The guide then makes Sarah volunteer, and she kidnaps her, vanishing with a puff of smoke. The Eds and the kids find a secret passageway and follow it, until they come to some Aztec pyramids. They find Sarah at the top of one and rescue her, but the tourists chase after them, thinking they have stolen something. After a long chase scene, they fin-ally return home. However, it is revealed the good luck charm Hogarth has is really a tracking device. The next day is the Day of the Dead, and everyone goes to the cemetery; there they find out from Lila that Julie has been captured by El Chupacabra. The family gives offerings to the grave of Señor Stephen and hope Julie can be found. Suddenly, the ghost of Señor Stephen comes out of his grave and tells them to sell the hotel and the land or they will be in danger. The family cannot believe that Señor Stephen would want them to sell, but Ed realizes something is suspicious. He follows a scent until he finds a man in a skeleton suit controlling the ghost. The Eds and the kids catch him, and he is revealed to be Mr. Thriller. Then, El Chupacabra appears and scares everyone. After chasing the Eds and the kids, the monster is caught up in some wiring. The Eds and the kids pull off the mask, and it reveals the museum guard they saw earlier is the monster. She tells them she loves Mr. Thriller and that they were going to get all the land. Hogarth asks what happened to Julie, and the guard tells him he will never see her again and he should forget about her. Nazz then guesses something is up and realizes the face the guard has is a mask, and pulls it off to reveal that Julie was the guard and El Chupacabra. Rolf says that the message written on the taxi van was not in proper Spanish, so it had to be someone who did not speak Spanish. Señor Diamond says that he did want the land, but he respects that the family does not want to sell. Julie and Mr. Thriller are taken to jail, and everyone enjoys the Day of the Dead. Cast and character Category:The New Adventures of Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy & Friends Category:Movies Category:The movie Category:PG Category:PG-13